Buscando un motivo
by Son Pau
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que Kakaroto se había llevado consigo al morir, realmente? La verdad, había arrasado de raíz con eso a lo que Vegeta tanto se aferraba y tanto defendía: su orgullo de guerrero. - One shot para el desafío "Pesca tu reto" de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball."


**Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 _Esta locura de fic es parte de "Pesca tu reto", propuesto por la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". Los personajes son: Vegeta y el Maestro Roshi. El género: Angustia._

* * *

 **.**

 **Buscando un motivo**

 **.**

* * *

 _¿Por qué?_ Se lo había preguntado un millón de veces, pero por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, no lograba comprenderlo.

Pudo ver el actuar desesperado de todos. Se lanzaron sin más, sabiéndose incapaces de vencer al enemigo, pero aun así, resueltos a luchar. Todos dispuestos a ayudar a ese niño llorón.

Seguía sin entenderlo, porque no conocía la naturaleza de esos motivos que llevaron a Piccoro, Ten Shin Han y hasta a los insectos debiluchos de Krillin y Yamcha, a pelear en contra de Cell cuando ya habían sido derrotados, cuando incluso Gohan sería evidentemente derrotado dentro de poco. Los vio pasar frente a él, con un rictus de decisión indeleble dibujado en sus rostros.

Tanto, como lo había sido esa última sonrisa de Kakaroto.

No lo entiende, porque no lo conoce. Pese a ello, se ve impulsado por la misma fuerza, y sin racionalizarlo, se transforma y se empeña a fondo en un último ataque, creando un espacio de valor, un momento de distracción que resultó ser el instante decisivo para que Gohan superara sus propias fuerzas y le pusiera fin a Cell.

Pero, al marcharse todos, él se quedó. ¿Por qué querría quedarse allí, en el lugar que lo había visto fracasar? Estaba agotado. ¿Por qué no podía enderezar los hombros, orgulloso como siempre? ¿Por qué no podía jactarse de que, sin su ayuda, no hubiese sido posible?

La respuesta a todas las preguntas que impactaban contra su cordura, no era más que una, única e inequívoca: Había un vacío enorme que se había instalado allí, en su corazón, donde su orgullo de guerrero solía habitar.

" _Yo podría ayudarte, Vegeta",_ había tenido el descaro de ofrecerle ese estúpido namekiano. ¿Ayudarlo cómo? ¿Qué podría hacer él, débil en comparación, para apaciguar la ira que corría por sus venas?

¡Como si él necesitase de la ayuda de alguien! Jamás lo había hecho, nunca en su vida. ¿Tan débil se había vuelto de golpe, que parecía necesitar ayuda de seres inferiores? Después de todo, no había podido derrotar a Cell. No pudo hacer nada cuando el maldito asesinó a Trunks. No podría pelear nunca más con Kakaroto.

Tras despachar a Piccoro con brusquedad, se había quedado solo.

 _Solo_ , como siempre había estado, frente a ese escenario vacío del que no era el protagonista. Miró sus manos tratando de aferrarse al débil rastro de fortaleza que aún sentía retumbando contra su pecho y que se revelaba contra la verdad que había empezado a asumir.

" _Tanto el padre como el hijo me han humillado. Esto es degradante."_

" _Kakaroto … el muy idiota, se murió peleando."_ La ira, apenas contenida, se extendió hasta consumirlo todo, para dejar tras de sí nada más que ausencia.

Apretó los puños con frustración. Pero al final, los soltó, rindiéndose del todo. Por primera vez en su existencia errática, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin se estaba rindiendo.

"… _Jamás volveré a pelear."_

Lo había decido, inamovible y absolutamente, con todos sus instintos gritando desesperados, revelándose contra tal decisión.

Ahora no podía evadirse de lo que realmente era. Todos esos años a la caza de enemigos ajenos, aniquilando razas enteras, viviendo bajo la sombra de un mercenario cuyo nombre hacía temblar a criaturas de todos los rincones del universo. Sus días de poderoso guerrero, llegaban a su fin. Todo eso le había servido siempre para mantener lejos de sí, lo que era en realidad: Un príncipe vejado, con un poder vacío. Habiendo nacido para mandar y reinar, fue desde niño condenado a ser un guerrero errante y solitario.

Y fue ese constante vacío el que había sentido llenarse de una sola vez, gracias a ese despreciable idiota que se había dejado asesinar.

Kakaroto lo había golpeado, no una, sino varias veces.

Cuando tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento y demostró ser más fuerte que él, hirió su orgullo como sólo recordaba haberlo sentido, al ver su propia espalda doblegarse frente al tirano de Freezer. Sin embargo, esa vez fue diferente.

Había sido derrotado, sí. Pero por alguien como él. Jamás admitiría, ni bajo tortura, lo humillante que le resultaba la fuerza de ese mediocre guerrero de clase baja, pero tampoco admitiría, que esa fuerza y esa voluntad de pelear y de ser más fuerte cada vez, le devolvió a su vida algo que creía perdido dese hace años. Después de todo, llevaba demasiado tiempo cargando sobre sus hombros con el orgullo de su pueblo, con ser el último bastión de una raza de legendario poder, de la que ya no quedaban ni siquiera vestigios que admirar a la distancia.

Sólo la nada en el espacio marcaba lo que alguna vez fue su hogar y debió ser su salvaje reinado.

Todo eso se había acabado y había renunciado a ello, hace demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo, Kakaroto vivía y estaba allí. Y había derrotado a Freezer.

Pero ahora, se había dejado asesinar ¿Por qué? ¿Por su mocoso? ¿Por ese planeta? No había una de las posibles razones que tuviera sentido para él. Y menos lo tendrían ahora, que sentía una vez más sobre sí, el peso de ser el último, el único, el que quedó. Pero no el que triunfó.

No era el momento aún. Se supone que debía ser él quien lo venciera, quien derrotara a ese guerrero de clase baja.

Debía ser el Príncipe de su raza quien le demostrara lo que era la verdadera fuerza de los saiyajin. No sólo la propia, si no la de todos. Fuerza, que había sentido correr por sus venas desde el día que lo conoció con un fuego desconocido; junto con la sensación de verse, al fin, frente a un enemigo digno en poder, encontró a su némesis. Se sintió desafiado por alguien que era igual a él, aunque a primera vista no lo pareciera: igual de inamovible en su espíritu de batalla y en su poder.

Cada día, cada minuto de entrenamiento, cada esfuerzo por aumentar su fuerza y alcanzar un umbral cada vez más alto de poder. Cada paso que había dado, debía llevarlo a ese combate final.

Era ese su destino y no otro. Por eso había llegado a este planeta, por eso se había quedado. Su sino estaba allí, en aquel escenario donde uno de los dos, Kakaroto o él mismo, encontrarían la muerte, irreversible y silenciosa, pero aceptada con gusto como corolario del combate de sus vidas.

Esa muerte sería la culminación, perfecta y gloriosa, para su vida de nómade destrucción. O bien, sería el inicio de su nueva existencia, sabiéndose el guerrero más poderoso del universo.

Sin importar el resultado, miraría por sobre su hombro hacia atrás, espantando a todos sus antiguos fantasmas con su inconmesurable poder y el eterno recuerdo de la soberbia batalla.

Incluso, el fantasma de su padre, de ese Rey inalcanzable y despiadado, tan admirado y odiado, huiría ante su poder.

Pero no. El muy idiota había arruinado todo al dejarse asesinar _¿Por qué?_ Era una pregunta que, supuso, lo torturaría día a día de ahora en adelante.

Se separó un poco del tronco en que descansaba su espalda y lanzó un último vistazo a ese extraño hijo suyo del futuro, que se aprestaba a despegar hacia su propio tiempo.

Luego miró al hijo de Kakaroto, cuya vista se perdía en el cielo, dando la espalda a todos los demás, como si mantuviese una conversación privada y personal con la inmensidad del atardecer de ese día.

No había un gesto salvaje en su mirada. Allí no había un indicio de ira ni de orgullo. No había sed de batalla en sus ademanes aniñados. Era eso: tenía la idiota expresión de un niño, un mocoso que apenas entendía nada. Y aún así, lo había superado …

Tras una última mirada al cielo, en donde, junto con un breve haz de luz, Trunks desapareció, fijó su vista en la nada.

Gohan y Trunks.

Trunks y Gohan.

Dos vástagos de guerreros poderosos. Dos vestigios de una era pasada, de una raza antigua que, en sus últimos estertores, había encontrado vida a la cual asirse antes de su completa extinción en esos dos mocosos.

Eran sus hijos. El hijo de Kakaroto, y el suyo propio. Entonces, ¿era ese el " _Por qué_ ", que tanto buscaba?

 _Imposible._

Sintió los infantiles balbuceos de Trunks, el pequeño, en brazos de su madre, y apretó los puños con furia. Si era esa su razón, entonces ese idiota de Kakaroto era doblemente estúpido.

Sacrificar su vida por esa idea carente de sentido que todos parecían repetir como un escudo en este ridículo planeta "Familia." Él sabía lo que era eso, y sabía que no lo necesitaba. Que nadie lo necesitaba en realidad y que no era más que una pérdida de tiempo.

El pequeño Trunks volvió a balbucear, esta vez exigiendo que lo pusieran en el suelo.

Y si era la vida de Kakaroto y no la suya propia la que había sido sacrificada, ¿por qué estaba tan molesto, entonces? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir esa frustración? ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío?

¿Qué es lo que Kakaroto se había llevado consigo al morir, realmente? ¿Había acabado sólo son su propia vida, o había algo más?

No lo diría, jamás, pero con su muerte, había arrasado de raíz con eso a lo que Vegeta tanto se aferraba y tanto defendía, el único compañero fiel en que podía confiar y que lo había mantenido con vida hasta ahora: su orgullo de guerrero.

Sin un rival digno, sin ese antagonista destinado, ¿Qué sentido tenía pelear, entones?

La existencia, carente de aquello que hace vibrar el corazón y sentir la sangre en las venas, se convierte en un simple _estar_.

El tiempo, sin un objetivo a alcanzar, se convierte en una sucesión numérica, continua y constante. Sin un destino que perseguir, la monotonía arrastra tras de sí las ganas, e incluso el orgullo, dejando en su lugar sólo vacío.

Así como su trono y su reinado lo estaban, lo estaría también su espíritu de guerrero de ahora en más. Lo último que quedaba en él de su raza, había muerto con Kakaroto.

¡Quién iba a decirle que un simple guerrero de clase baja podía derrotarlo de tal modo!

Por eso había decidido no volver a pelear. No porque estuviese colérico. Mucho menos deprimido, como le gustaba murmurar a Bulma por los pasillos. La muerte de ese infeliz no le dolía en lo más mínimo.

Ni rabia, ni tristeza. Sólo un hueco que, estaba seguro, nada de lo que existía en aquel planeta lograría llenar. Se había quedado sin motivo para luchar.

¿Y si se marchaba él también? ¿Habría algo más allá de las fronteras de este universo que le representara un desafío, un reto, un motivo para henchir el pecho de orgullo al vencer? Difícil. No habría otro Kakaroto al cual derrotar, en ningún otro lugar.

Ya no podría revivir en su cabeza el recuerdo del combate que nunca sería. El relato épico de la victoria, o de la derrota del poderoso Vegeta, ya no sería contado por los rincones de la galaxia. Ya no habría quien temblara al oír su nombre, pues no encontraba en su corazón ese fuego abrazador que lo había alimentado.

¿Era esto lo que llamaban apatía, entonces?

¿Cómo volver a luchar, sin un motor que lo impulsase a matarse entrenando, día y noche, en la cámara de gravedad?

¿Sería así como se sentiría Trunks, en su mundo destruido? No, él si tenía un motivo, una carga que llevar.

Ni siquiera la venganza podía ser el motor de su ira ahora. _¿Vengarse por qué?_ Si éra el mismo Kakaroto quien había decidido morir.

 _¿Y contra quién, además? ¿Contra_ _Gohan, por haberlo humillado?_ No tenía sentido alguno buscar venganza en contra de un mocoso que no tenía espíritu de pelear. Ni siquiera su enorme parecido con su padre serviría para aplacar ese vacío. Por más que lo quisiera, Gohan no era Kakaroto, y no había nada que cambiara eso.

La sed de fuerza y de pelea de su padre pasaba junto a Gohan, evadiéndolo y alejándose de él, dejando intocable a un muchacho tímido que no tenía inclinación alguna por la batalla. Allí no habría mérito ni gloria.

Él no necesitaba un reemplazo. Necesitaba a un saiyajin como él, que llevara el instinto en la piel.

Se le revolvía el estómago sólo de pensarlo, pero necesitaba a Kakaroto.

Dio un par de pasos y se alejó a un rincón aún más solitario del jardín, viendo cómo terminaba de atardecer, y el cielo se cubría de ese extraño color anaranjado que tanto conmovía a los humanos y que no hacía más que aumentar la apatía en su interior.

Frustrado y herido, silencioso y pedante, cerró los ojos para alejarse de todos esos que reían y celebraban. Cruzó los brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho y deseó con todas sus ganas encontrar dentro de sí, ese viejo fuego que encendía su alma guerrera para destruir todo a todos, pero allí no había nada.

Con expresión ausente, ignoró todo cuanto estaba a su alrededor. Silenció todos los sonidos del entorno, las conversaciones a media voz de los invitados, el ruido de los cubiertos al chocar con los patos, la voz estridente de Bulma llamándolo, seguramente, para alguna tontería. Incluso, silenció los pasos suaves que se sentían cerca. Hastiado, quiso borrar todo, y que sólo el silencio que habitaba en su interior, reinara también fuera de él.

Por eso lo sobresaltó la repentina tosecilla y el aroma a tabaco que impregnó el ambiente de un segundo a otro.

— _¿Sabes algo, muchacho? Gokú volverá. Así que no deberías descuidar tu entrenamiento. Estoy seguro que él seguirá haciéndose más fuerte en el otro mundo hasta el día en que regrese_.

— _No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión, viejo inútil._ —Le contestó con brusquedad.

— _Cuando Gokú llegó a mí, no era más que un niño que había dejado de sorberse los mocos hace poco._ — Continuó el Maestro Roshi, obviando la ya característica descortesía de Vegeta. De hecho, creía comenzar a entender su hosco gesto y, por lo mismo, no pudo evitar acercarse a él.

Vegeta sólo lo miraba con incredulidad y asombro. ¿Por qué ese anciano se sentía con el derecho de ir y hablarle, como si a él le interesara lo que tuviera que decir?

— _Por ese entonces, creí reconocer en él algo más. Algo que pertenecía a otra persona: Gokú llevaba consigo una voluntad heredada_.

Dio una larga calada a su pipa y antes de seguir hablando, expiró el humo con fuerza, provocando que una pequeña nube grisácea lo rodeara.

Vegeta alzó un poco las cejas. La cháchara del anciano no tenía sentido para él, pero de alguna manera, algo en su forma de hablar había capturado su atención.

A su juicio, ese viejo no era más que un pervertido inmoral, dentro de sus propias y extrañas concepciones de moralidad, además de inútil y cobarde. Pero, en ese preciso momento, rodeado por su propia nube de humo, acentuando aún más las arrugas de su rostro, pudo captar algo que no solía estar ahí todos los días.

Había una profundidad en su tono grave de voz, una forma pausada y calma de pronunciar las palabras, y un gesto sabio en su mirada, que le hablaban a Vegeta de muchas vidas, muchas batallas y un largo camino recorrido.

De pronto, el anciano pervertido le pareció algo que nunca le había parecido en realidad, pese a que el resto lo llamase de esa forma. De pronto, el viejo Roshi que estaba parado a su lado, con la espalda curvada por la edad, pero los hombros aún firmes, se veía como un _Maestro._

Vegeta se sintió, de pronto, muy joven.

¿Qué quería de él? Ni idea. Pero, por alguna razón, no pudo apartarse, pese a su férreo propósito de ignorarlo. Por su parte, Roshi se sentó cruzando las piernas en el suelo, a su lado.

— _Por ese entonces, creí ver en Gokú la misma voluntad que había conocido en Son Gohan. Y es que, nadie conoce más ni mejor a otra persona, que su rival. En los años de lucha, en cada encuentro, los peleadores dejan parte de su alma y sacrificio en el campo de batalla. Es imposible no llegar a sentir que conoces a ese rival a vencer, tanto como si se tratara de ti mismo._ _De ahí mismo nacen también, el respeto y la admiración._

Vegeta volvió a fijar su vista al frente, con el ceño fruncido, pero por primera vez desde hace mucho, sin verdadera ira.

— _No sé por qué crees que me interesa escuchar tu estúpida plática_.

Aun así, no se movió de su lugar.

— _Siempre pensé que esa voluntad le pertenecía a Gokú, heredada de su abuelo. Al menos, eso es lo que siempre creí … hasta que te conocí._

Vegeta lo miró con incredulidad, ahora definitivamente confundido.

— _Yo sé que son muy distintos, Vegeta_. — Le dijo dando una otra pitada a la pipa, dejando salir el humo lentamente después. — _Pero esa fuerza que hacía que Gokú se levantara cada vez al caer, que de alguna manera inexplicable jamás bajara los brazos para rendirse en una batalla, que encontrara la manera de aumentar siempre su poder, es la misma voluntad que veo en ti, muchacho. Es la voluntad de un guerrero._

Vegeta no quiso ni mirarlo. Odiaba que se compadecieran de él, y más aún que lo compararan con ese imbécil. De hecho, aniquilaría a quien se atreviera a hacerlo, pero sólo esta vez, decidió escuchar.

— _No era sólo la voluntad de su abuelo. Era la sangre saiyajin que corría por sus venas, y que corre también por las tuyas, puedo sentirlo. Cada uno de sus sentidos e instintos tiende a la pelea, al combate mano a mano. Por eso estoy seguro de que él volverá, tarde o temprano, por esa batalla pendiente entre ustedes, pero lo hará. Y quién sabe, tal vez pueda vivir lo suficiente como para ver el resultado de esa pelea._

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, con las palabras del viejo Maestro haciendo eco en su cabeza, mientras sus propias dudas parecían adherirse a ellas, comenzando a encajar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

— _Por eso no debes dejar de entrenar, muchacho. Quienes veremos esa batalla merecemos un buen espectáculo, y sería muy decepcionante que no estés a la altura. ¡Y créeme cuando te digo que Gokú no se quedará quieto en el Más Allá!_

Al final, tras lo que le pareció una eterna espera desde la muerte de Gokú, Vegeta esbozó esa sonrisa tan suya, orgullosa y petulante, que admitía sólo una interpretación: _el desafío estaba aceptado_.

— _No creas que necesito los consejos de un anciano que ya no puede pelear. Yo soy el guerrero saiyajin más fuerte del universo ahora. Ni Kakaroto, ni ningún otro podrán derrotarme._

Curiosamente, no había arrogancia en su voz, sino algo que sonaba muy cercano a un vanidoso entusiasmo.

Roshi sonrió disimuladamente a la nada, rogando que Vegeta no lo notara. Conocía la esencia de esos jóvenes guerreros apasionados por los combates, como la palma de su mano. Había entrenado a muchos de ellos, y había llegado a comprender la naturaleza orgullosa e instintiva que movía sus corazones, alentándolos siempre a ir un paso más allá de sus propias fuerzas. Y algo le había dicho, en su interior, que Vegeta necesitaría ese pequeño empujón. Hace tiempo ya, había decidido que podían confiar en él.

Se levantó del suelo con pesadez. Si bien estaba seguro de sus palabras, y tenía la certeza de que volverían a ver a Gokú más temprano que tarde, igualmente se le oprimía un poco el pecho ante su partida.

— _Vegeta, una cosa más_ ...

El aludido lo miró con hostilidad. Ya había sido suficiente conversación para él, y la presencia del viejo comenzaba a resultarle cansina.

— _Tal vez, deberías darle una oportunidad._ — le dijo sin voltearse a verlo.

— _¿De qué hablas, anciano?_

— _De la Tierra. Quizás, si le das una oportunidad a este mundo, logres ver qué es lo que hizo que Gokú se enamorara de este lugar, y así entiendas el "por qué". Después de todo,_ — añadió encogiendo los hombros — _es más fácil cuando ya hay personas dispuestas a hacerlo._

— _¿A hacer qué?_ — Preguntó a la defensiva.

— _Darte a ti la oportunidad._

Lo miró sin entender, hasta que el agudo chillido de Bulma lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y rompió con la quietud del momento.

— _¡Vegeta, por amor de Dios! Te estoy llamando desde hace rato. ¿Que acaso no quieres ver los primeros pasos de tu hijo, padre desconsiderado? Y cambia ese feo gesto, que esto es importante porque ¿Me estás ignorando, mono del…?_

La voz de Bulma se apagó en su cabeza, y su mirada se perdió en la espalda del Maestro, siempre cubierta por esa extraña caparazón que parecía tener tantos años como él, mientras éste se alejaba con paso calmo de vuelta hacia el lugar en que se encontraban todos reunidos.

Miró una vez más a Gohan, que ahora conversaba alegre con esos insignificantes insectos que se hacían llamar guerreros. Miró a la mujer frente a él que reclamaba su atención a punta de gritos, con ese hijo suyo en los brazos, cuyos ojos claros le parecían tan extraños.

" _Quizás, si le das una oportunidad a este mundo, logres ver qué es lo que hizo que Gokú se enamorara de este lugar, y así entiendas el "por qué". Después de todo, es más fácil cuando ya hay personas dispuestas a hacerlo… Darte a ti la oportunidad."_

Ese viejo idiota, quizás no fuera tan idiota después de todo.

Esbozó una sonrisa petulante que no pudo reprimir, antes de soltar una respuesta que hiciera enfadar todavía más a Bulma, por pura diversión.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Dioooos! ¡Esto sí que fue difícil! El sorteo de los personajes y géneros del fic era aleatorio, y cuando vi que me tocaron Vegeta, Roshi y género angst no supe si reírme, llorar o tirar lejos el computador. Sólo supe que un gran WTF?! se dibujó en mi cara._

 _Pero, pese a todo, lo intenté y aquí está. Espero les guste y lo disfruten. Hay un antes y un después de Vegeta muy claro entre Cell y Boo, y quiero pensar que esa motivación y esa nueva razón para luchar fue su familia, aunque a él mismo le tomara tiempo entenderlo._

 _Un abrazo enorme a las chicas de **Fangirleando** que me hacen los días, a **Diana Candy** por las risas que me sacaste mientras trataba de deprimir a Vegeta XD y a quien pase a leer por aquí._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Pau._


End file.
